warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonglow
Appearance Moonglow is a gray-blue she-cat w/ tabby swirls and stripes. She has a few markings that look like bubbles, and her left-front paw is white. She is very fast. Personality Moonglow is a feisty, kind she-cat. She is very independent and considerate, and will not hesitate to protect someone she loves. She is quite sensitive, and a bit reckless. She is very bold. History Moonglow was born outside of FogClan to Amber, a loner, and Mason, a kittypet. Mason didn't want to be a father, so he left Amber before she had her kits. Amber had her two kits in a den she had made in a hole in a tree. She named the she-kit Moon and the tom Luke. Moon and her brother had a very close bond. When she was 6 1/2 moons old, she was hunting with her brother when they ran into a FogClan patrol The patrol leader asked them if they wanted to join FogClan. They immediately said no. They walked back to their mother. Amber told them it was time they met their father. Amber walked them to Mason's twoleg den. he met them with surprise, then muttered, "Let's get this over with." Luke ended up taking a liking to the life he saw as a kittypet and decided to stay with Twolegs, but not with his father. Moon was devastated. she didn't want to be a kittypet, but life as a loner didn't feel right without both Luke and her mother, so she went to the next best thing: FogClan. Moon was 7 moons old when she was given the name Moonpaw by Fogstar. Her mentor was Frecklerunner. Her first day as a FogClan apprentice was mostly uneventful. When her mentor took her out hunting the next day, she saw a familiar gray pelt. It was Amber, her mother. Amber had moved next to FogClan territory and had wanted to make sure her daughter was ok. Afterward, she left. at 12 moons, Moonpaw was given the warrior name Moonglow. in her first day as a warrior, she went to the border closest to twoleg place, hoping to see her brother. She saw the den he had gone to stay at, and walked over. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and turned around to see Luke. He yelled, "Moon!" She ran up to him and caught him up on what had happened in the last 5 moons. Luke was stunned. after his shock had worn off, he introduced Moonglow to his mate, Turtle. Turtle and Moonglow became friends almost instantly. After that day, Moonglow would stop by at least 4 times a moon. After a few moons, Turtle revealed herself to be expecting Luke's kits. Moonglow felt upset that she didn't even have a mate yet. She went back to FogClan that day, feeling lonelier than ever. The next morning, she was sent on dawn patrol alone. She saw a rogue on FogClan territory and chased after him. Once he was out of her territory, he tried to flirt with her. Moonglow just rolled her eyes, but agreed to meet with him in the same spot that night. When she got back, she reported that she just chased a rogue of the territory. No one questioned her, as she had done that. At Moonhigh that night, she met with the rogue. He introduced himself as Nectar, then asked her what her name was. After she told him her name, he asked her to meet him in the same spot every night. Over time, the two fell for each other. One night, they pulled an OakheartxBluefur. It was hard for Moonglow to balance her nightly visits with Nectar, bi-monthly visits with Luke and Turtle (and their now existant kits), and her warrior duties. One day, Moonglow... wasn't feeling that well. Her balance was off, she felt super groggy and tired and overall sick. She went to the medicine cat, who told her she was expecting kits. Moonglow was excited, but didn't tell anyone that she was expecting. She only told Nectar, and Luke. once she told Nectar, he insisted on joining the Clan. She told him to wait until after she gave birth to her kits. After a moon, Moonglow couldn't visit Nectar anymore, as she was confined to the nursery (at that point it was obvious she was going to have kits). She gave birth to 5 kits, naming them Lightkit, Bloomkit, Applekit, Sunnykit, and Almondkit. Once they were 2 moons old, Moonglow went for a "walk" outside of camp, and told Nectar about the kits. He was excited and begged her to let him ask Fogstar if he could join the clan, and Moonglow finally agreed. Fogstar let Nectar stay in the Clan until he came to a decision, oblivious to his relationship with Moonglow. Nectar was accepted and became Nectarbreeze. Moonglow and Nectarbreeze became official mates, and only told their kits the truth. At some point, everyone in the clan found out that he was the true father of the kits, but no one said anything about it or cast them out of the Clan. Later, Moonglow was pregnant. Nectar made her go to the nursery the moment he found out and he spoiled her rotten. he would bring her the best prey and have their now-apprenticed kits visit her. and now we have reached the present. Screenshot 2018-10-12 at 10.03.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-10-12 at 9.27.04 PM.png cat5.jpg Category:Former Outsiders Category:Content (SplashfireTheWarrior) Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Queens Category:Content (Splish Splash Sploosh) Category:Unusable Clan Cats